


A Sentiment Born in Love

by obsessivelyintrigued



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fights, Implied Relationships, M/M, Makeup, all i know is that Poe is jealous af, and its bad when he's jealous, idk how to tag, jealous!Poe, like rlly, srsly idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelyintrigued/pseuds/obsessivelyintrigued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is jealous, Ben should know it's bad when Poe is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sentiment Born in Love

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble for a particular part in the original fanfic:
>
>> Of course, there are ups and downs in their relationship. Like that one time Poe got particularly jealous with that woman Ben is dealing with for business. And kept saying something about being too handsy.
>> 
>> Ben wasn't able to step foot in their apartment until the three-day stay of that woman finished and Poe was sure she wouldn't come back anymore. Leia just smiles patiently at her son then, saying it's part of every relationship while Han couldn't stop laughing -saying something about how he and his son is so alike in that part of their respective relationships until Chewie pushed him hard to make him stop laughing.  
> 
> 
> this has been sitting on my drafts for far too long and I haven't done anything proper in quite a long time, so here is the shitty.
> 
> Part of the [Just A Slight Misunderstanding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6474817/chapters/14820529) universe

Poe Dameron is a good man. He really is. In fact, he never uttered a curse word until he reached middle school. And also in fact, he's a man of his words. He stands up for himself, let people do what they want as long as its right and doesn't affect others -especially him, his family and friends,-

Or the other man who sleeps on the other side of the bed with him every night and is getting handsy with-

With _that._

With a frown on his face which is usually painted with a bright smile every morning, Poe stormed from the lobby and left Finn behind who is still staring jaw-slacked at the sight before him.

"Poe, wait!" Finn shouted just as the elevator closed. Sighing exasperatedly, Finn kept clicking on the button, urging it to go back down to him so he can chase after his friend.

Thankfully, the other elevator opened and Finn hurriedly run inside. Putting a hand on his face and wondering how he can make a jealous Poe Dameron calm down.

He dialed Rey's number. He mutters while waiting for Rey to pick up, " _Damn Solo. Damn Solo and his long arms and cute face and good hair that everyone wants, that Poe wants. Freaking woman, who is she anyway?_ "

"Finn?"

"Listen, Rey. You gotta fly back here, asap."

"Why, what happened?" Rey asked, worry lacing her voice.

"Ben has a woman on the lobby. Poe saw and he stormed off." Finn explained just as the elevator opened and he stepped out. "I don't know what to do. I mean, they just moved in together. Everything is fine and dandy-"

"It's probably just the daughter of one of our business partners. As one of the heirs, it is Ben's responsibility to entertain her." Rey explained, she really doesn't want to go back yet. There are still so many things to do and she promised everything will be settled while she's in London.

"Just the daughter?!" Finn barely kept himself from shouting. "The woman act as though she's the one who just moved in with Ben."

Rey sighed on the other end of the line. Why does she have to worry about this when she's thousands of miles away, separated by land and ocean and yet she still have to worry.

\--

With wide eyes, Ben saw Poe briskly walking towards the elevator with stiff shoulders. And even though he can't see him, Ben is pretty sure Poe's face is flushed red with anger, the curls on his forehead trembling with emotions as he hold his anger in.

"Anna," Ben starts, referring to the woman who threw herself at his arms when she found him. "Nice to see you again and all that. But I have to go. Now."

"Why?" the woman asked, accent lacing her words. "I just arrived and now you're running away from me again, Benny?"

Ben barely concealed the cringe at hearing that nickname with that voice, "I have a very important matter to attend to."

"I wouldn't let the London fiasco happen again, I promise."

The London fiasco, great. As if Ben has to remember that now, of all times.

\--

Finn found Poe in his office, pen in hand and overly composed.

His shoulders relax, his breaths even and his writing flowing smoothly on the paper in front of him. Computer open on one side of his desk as his eyes flick towards it every now and then.

"Hey buddy," Finn starts, standing at the doorway.

"Oh hey, Finn." Poe smiles tightly at him. "Sorry I left earlier, I was in a hurry."

"I understand. Listen," Finn sits on the other side of his desk, choosing his words carefully. "I called Rey. She said it was just the daughter of one of their business partners from London."

"Yeah, okay." Poe said, turning his attention to his computer and typing away –his brow furrowed and eyes refusing to meet Finn's gaze.

"And that she's leaving in three day's time."

"That's good."

"And she knows Ben when he was in London."

"Yeah."

"And nothing happened."

"Okay."

"Poe, you're not helping here. I was supposed to be on the comforting side and you on the need-to-comfort side." Finn threw his hands up in exasperation.

Poe flickered his eyes on him for a while, mouth set in a pout before saying. "Yeah, okay."

"Kriff! You're insufferable." Finn stood up and spared his friend a last glance. "Look, if you're ready to be comforted, I'll be in my office."

"He won't be sleeping with me for three days." Poe simply said, making Finn stop in his tracks and turn to look at him.

"What?"

"I've decided, Ben will not sleep with me until that woman gets out of this country."

Finn breaks into a wide grin, feeling proud of his best buddy. _Heck yeah, you deserve that Solo. Just because you can doesn't mean you should._

"I bloody love that idea, you know that Poe?"

Poe smirks, leaning back on his chair to return his best buddy's gaze. "He should've known better than to get handsy with that woman."

\--

Later that afternoon, after work, Poe immediately hurried to his car that has been left in the company's parking lot since last week.

Since he moved in with Ben.

He started the engine and drove out. He turned his phone off before throwing it on the passenger seat, he doesn't want to talk to anyone or to Ben for all that matters.

Earlier, when he saw that woman -Poe thought he was going to explode with everything that he's feeling and thinking. He couldn't believe the way she clings to Ben and the way Ben lays a careful hand on her arm as he stare down at her with that look in his eyes as though they have known each other for a long time and that this is perfectly normal.

He knows its bad, heck, he's not foreign to negative emotions such as jealousy but that doesn't mean he's used to it.

Feeling utterly lost, he stormed off to the elevator. The same elevator he first saw Ben in and he wants to kick himself for subconsciously walking in on it just because it was open. He felt bad for leaving Finn too, especially when his friend called out to him just as the doors closed. But he has to keep himself in check, he knows that he is acting all tough as a coping mechanism when in reality, he's just-

He's afraid.

Afraid that that woman will get Ben from him. Ben, beautiful Ben he'd been appraising since day one. Ben who nervously proposed moving in with him. Ben who always answers to his every demand without question. Ben who holds him reverently every night. Ben who lets Poe sleep with his head on his chest. Ben who likes sleeping with his back on Poe's chest. Ben who is an absolute disaster in the kitchen. Ben who-

Poe slammed on the brakes as the traffic light turned red, pinching his nose as he exhales a breath he doesn't know he's holding.

But he stands by his choice. Now that they just moved in together, their apartment is his as much as it is Ben's. And for real, he would not sleep with him until that woman finishes her business here and leave.

After all, Poe Dameron is a man of his words.

When he parked his car in their apartment complex, Poe hurriedly got out, pocketing his phone. He kicked the door shut after him, threw his keys on the glass bowl by the small table on the left side of the hallway and proceed to the bedroom where he sat at the end of the bed, head in his hands.

He doesn't know how long he stayed there, but moments later he heard the door open and close. Soft clicking of shoes on the tiled floor eerily loud as it approach him. He looked up when the footsteps stopped by the open door of the room and saw Ben looking at him with worry.

"What?" He asked, internally flinching at the sharpness of his voice.

Ben shifts his gaze from him at that, mouth opening then closing. He tried again, voice barely above a whisper. "It's not what it looks like."

"Enlighten me, then." Poe said, demands almost. He raised an eyebrow at Ben who still has his gaze anywhere but Poe.

Biting at his lower lip, Ben doesn't know how he should say this. The London Fiasco barging at the forefront of his mind whenever he tries to find words to explain. Feeling utterly lost, he heaved a deep sigh before settling for a little, "I'm sorry."

Poe huffs, actually huffs a disbelieving breath. He couldn't believe it. He'll say its not what it looks like then say he's sorry? What kind of kriffing bantha shit is this?

"Why are you sorry?" Poe asked, his jaw clenched as he stare the taller man down despite the fact that he's still sitting. "For getting handsy with that woman? For _touching_ that woman?"

"Poe," Ben said, his voice helpless. He said it like a sigh, the way he does when Poe is being particularly hard at him. "Mon chéri-"

" _Don't_ call me that." Poe said in an unsettling calm voice. He almost give in when he saw that hurt look in Ben's eyes but he steels himself. It hurts him to see this man like this, but he could not let this pass. "I-"

"Please, Poe." Ben shook his head, mentally berating himself for the way his voice cracked. "Don't. I love you. You know I do."

"Let it pass." Poe said, in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "I won't see you until your business with that woman is done. Or ev-"

"No, Poe, please." Ben pleads. Why is this happening to him? Now, of all times?

They were supposed to be happy. Sharing a bed every night without worrying if the other has washed clothes with him to use for work the following day. Brew each other's coffee just the right way they want it. Poe cooking breakfast while wearing only his boxers, smiling as Ben hug him from behind and tell him he loves him. Ben tying Poe's necktie for him just because he can. It was supposed to be the mundane, domestic life both of them didn't know they wanted.

Standing up, Poe strides to the adjoining bathroom, shedding his clothes and putting it in the hamper. Maybe he's being hard, but his emotions -his mind betrays him. He knows something is off with that womand and Ben. And it irritates the hell out of him. Like the way you feel itching at your skin so you keep turning in your bed. Or how you can't sleep because it's not the right position, because something is off.

He stepped inside the shower, willing himself to relax. He didn't even hear Ben slowly drag himself out of their apartment. Didn't see the way he looks down at his feet, or how many times he dropped his keys fitting it on the ignition of his car, or the way his lips tremble as he drives away from home.

\--

Ben knocks softly at his childhood home. He knows one of their servants will answer him. More like he hopes anyone but his parents or Uncle Chewie will answer the door for him.

But the universe isn't really with him right now as his father, Han Solo opens the door for him while holding a glass of whiskey on his other hand.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Heartache." Ben answers dramatically.

Han frowns at his son but he opens the door wider for him, letting him pass and follows him to the kitchen where Leia and Chewbacca are currently sitting at, open folders and scattered papers in front of them.

"Ben," Leia greets, surprise and that unique motherly warmth lacing her voice. "My beautiful boy. What brought you here?"

Ben nods at his uncle Chewie who looks him up and down with narrowed eyes. And he remembers the way they made sure Poe should treat him right in their first date. But oh how the tables have turned on him for what happened.

"Mom, good evening." Ben said, hugging his mother.

"Tell us what's wrong." Han demands from his seat beside Leia's, Chewie nodding across from him in agreement.

"Han," Leia said, turning to her husband. "At least let him have dinner first."

"I'm not hungry. Honestly." Ben said. He led his mom back to her seat and took the one beside his uncle, studying the papers in front of them just to delay the conversation he sort of want and doesn't want to talk about at the same time.

They're all gibberish to him right now. Marketing. Accounting. Sales. It all reminds him of what P-

"Poe doesn't want to see me." He abruptly said. Looking anywhere but at the people who raised him. "At least not for the next three days. I hope."

"What did you do?" Leia asked, patient but ready to scold.

"I'm not- I don't know. He's jealous of Anna. Kept saying something about being handsy and touching her."

"Well, did you?" This time, it was Han who asked, pinning his son with a fierce gaze. "You shouldn't have."

"I didn't. I swear. I was pushing her away."

Chewbacca rolls his eyes and started to look through the papers in his hands, mumbling something about London, and women and having spent too much time in there.

Han narrows his eyes at that, "Wait, you mean Anna as in the fiasco Anna?"

Ben took a deep breath before nodding. The blasted fiasco. The one who he buried in shame.

It wasn't that big of a problem really. It's more like that woman, Anna, trying to pin Ben to her and force him to marry her. Which is ridiculous because there's just a one sided attraction and the rest is for the business.

Han chuckles, "I get what you mean, son. Been there, done that."

"I didn't cheat!" Ben said, indignant.

"Nobody said you did." Leia said.  
Putting his elbows on the table, Ben covers his face with his hands. "I don't know what to do."

"Ben, it's part of every relationship." said Leia. "Just let it pass and do what Poe wishes."

"I'll just go to sleep." Ben sighs, slipping off of his chair and walk up to his room.

Once inside, he threw himself on the bed and look up at the bare ceiling, thinking. He doesn't want to lose Poe, no sane person would want Poe Dameron out of their lives.

Certainly not Ben.

But his mother is right, this is part of every relationship. Poe also said to let it pass.

And Ben. Well Ben could only hope that it will pass, and that this will make them stronger as partners.

\--

Days passed and Ben only saw glimpses of Poe as he occasionally leaves his office. He refused to attend meetings that has Ben in it. And certainly refused to present the statistics and recent reports of their company's performance to Anna.

So Finn was left to do it. The usual light, jolly persona of Finn changing to stiff, hard and unbreakable aura as he presents with confidence and piercing eyes to the board member.

"Mr. Dameron did prepare this, correct?" One of the board members, Mr. Ackbar, asked.

Finn nods in agreement, small smile in his lips. "He did, sir. It just so happens that he's not feeling well so he asked me if I could present it instead of him. He hopes for your understanding, sir."

"Of course," Mr. Ackbar nods as the rest does so. Wishing for Poe to get better soon. "You and him did a great job as always."

"Thank you, sir." Finn smiles and Ben noticed how not a single moment did he look at him or at the woman sitting beside him.

Outside the conference room, Finn was suddenly stopped in his tracks by a hand on his shoulder. It's not like he's surprised or anything, he's just pissed.

"Is he okay?" Ben asked.

"Yes." said Finn without turning to look at the other man. "Can I go now?"

"Please tell him I'm-"

"He doesn't need to hear it." Finn said before walking away.

Ben let his hand fall back to his side. He took a deep breath and run a hand through his hair before returning to the room, well aware of his mother's eyes on him.

\--

Poe kept himself busy. He finished the presentation in time, clean the house in like four times already. Read two books, and spent a good time in the bath with a glass of good wine.

Thinking of the last few days, he can't help but miss the other man. He miss his presence, his voice, the way he looks at Poe or listen to him. He miss how he tries to help in the kitchen, knowing that he can't cook. Poe feels a smile tugging at his lips as he remember that one time Ben tried cooking and ends up just messing Poe's kitchen when he stayed for the night - well before they moved in together.

Poe berates himself for his actions. It wasn't that necessary, it wasn't all justifiable and he hates himself for that. He hates how he thought himself to be so important to Ben that he will not look at anyone else. He hates how he let his jealousy get a hold of him. How he let it act instead of properly talking to each other.

He put the empty glass on the floor beside the tub, counting. It's been three days, Ben was supposed to be back after that woman is gone. Poe wouldn't care about it anymore, instead he would learn from it. Both of them, they'll learn from this challenge in their relationship. Like how a person learns from mistakes, from experiences.

Putting his face in his hands, Poe took a deep breath. He hasn't felt - in his whole life - like this before. He doesn't know what he'-

"Poe."

Poe looks up, his stare landing on Ben who is standing by the open door of the bathroom. He looks out of place and Poe can't help but blame himself for that. It was as though Ben is so unsure of what he'll do.

"Come here, Ben."

Ben walks closer to him, removing his suit jacket as he sits by the edge of the tub. "I'm sorry, Poe. I swear it was nothing. She's nothing-"

"I know. A friend of you told me. Although he calls you Ren."

Ben frowns, "Hux?"

Nodding, Poe said. "Yeah, that's the one. Said he just got wind of the news that she's here, but he knows about me for quite some time now. He told me what happened."

"Poe."

"It's okay, Ben. If anything I should be the one to say sorry."

"No," Ben shook his head. "I was sent to London because I was one rebellious and angry teenager - I changed, met people along the way. Hux is one of them, Phasma too. And unfortunately, Anna."

"Very unfortunate." Poe chuckles, "Sorry, no offense. I mean you nearly got married and all that."

"It was stupid." Ben shrugs. "And one-sided."

"Yeah." Poe hugs his knees to his chest, chin resting atop them as the water caress his body. "Maybe you've changed." he added, almost to himself.

Moments passed, Poe thinks maybe Ben didn't hear him. He doesn't know what else to say, or do but Ben saved him the effort as he joins him on the water, still on his suit sans the jacket.

"I did." he says, cupping Poe's cheeks in his hands, his cold hands. "For you, I did."

"You idiot! You'll get sick with those wet clothes!" said Poe, trying to rid Ben of the wet clothes clinging to his skin. But Ben just smiles fondly at him before standing up and removing them himself, dropping it to one side of the tub.

Poe glares at the mess but when he feel Ben curl up to him, head laying on his chest as they barely fit themselves in the tub - he let his arms curl around the taller man, hugging him closer.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Bem mumbles to his chest. "I'll always do."

"Yeah, I know." Poe whispers back, placing a soft kiss on his damp hair.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> the knightpilotweek is coming! I'm preparing some more fics for that so yay(?!)
> 
> watch out for it and send me some prompts on my [tumblr](http://obsessivelyintrigued.tumblr.com/).
> 
> As always feedbacks are well-appreciated and kept the muse going (especially now that I'm back in hell. I mean, school.)


End file.
